reeqfandomcom-20200215-history
Plane of Sky
__NOWYSIWYG__ Plane of Sky has been re-worked from the ground up to make it a much more rewarding and enjoyable raid zone than the original inception. Eight islands contain trash mobs and a boss that drop a variety of items, that can be turned in on the second island for rewards. After all the trash mobs on a particular island are cleared, the boss of that island will spawn. Upon the death of a boss, an Essence of Sky spawns. Hailing the essence will transport you to the next island. The essence will remain until the island "resets" and its mobs respawn. So, if a guild clears until island 4, they can teleport back up to that island the next night. Saying to the essence, "I have completed a test" will take you directly to island 2. Unlike the original Plane of Sky, players will not have to work for months to piece together their quest rewards. The zone is meant to reward the same amount of loot per time spent as other raid zones. =Enchanter Quests= Test of Influence Crown of Influence MAGIC ITEM NO TRADE Slot: HEAD AC: 10 CHA: +30 HP: +35 MANA: +35 WT: 1.5 Size: SMALL Class: ENC Race: ALL =Necromancer Quests= Test of the Plague Disease-rotted Amice MAGIC ITEM NO TRADE Slot: ARMS AC: 8 CHA: -10 INT: +5 HP: +50 MANA: +25 Focus: Improved Affliction III WT: 1.0 Size: SMALL Class: NEC Race: ALL Guardian of Thunder Guardian of Thunder is a tier 3 raid encounter and the boss of Plane of Sky island 1. At 78%, 42%, and 12%, the Guardian of Thunder will spawn dozens of "an electrical storm" all over the island. All raid members must find a location to stand as far away of as many storms as possible, as they will soon unleash an AE and then despawn. Oveerseer of Air Overseer of Air is a tier 3 raid encounter and the boss of Plane of Sky island 2. There are no trash mobs on island two, and this encounter is not triggered, unlike the other islands. Protector of Sky Protector of Sky is a tier 3 raid encounter and the boss of Plane of Sky island 3. Gorgalosk Gorgalosk is a tier 3 raid encounter and the boss of Plane of Sky island 4. Keeper of Souls Keeper of Souls is a tier 3 raid encounter and the boss of Plane of Sky island 5. As soon as Keeper of Souls is aggroed, it will begin spawning adds. It will switch between being invulnerable to melee and magic. As the fight progresses, the amount of adds spawned will become greater and greater. The Spiroc Lord The Spiroc Lord is a tier 3 raid encounter and the boss of Plane of Sky island 6. AE Gflux and single targ proc knockback. Bazzt Zzzt Bazzt Zzzt is a tier 3 raid encounter and the boss of Plane of Sky island 7. 5 bees are spawned initially on the island. There are 4 "trash" bees named Bzzzt. When slain they split into 2 more Bzzzts. The 5th bee is a Bizazzt and is the raid mob. When slain it spawns a Bazzzazzt and a Bzzazzt. Bzzazzts have an AE dot. When the Bazzzazzt dies, the raid boss Bazzt Zzzt spawns along with another Bzzazzt. Bazzt Zzzt spawns more Bzzazzts throughout the fight. All of the bees hit extremely hard, so the fight is all about controlling / off tanking tough adds. Sister of the Spire Sister of the Spire is a tier 3 raid encounter and the boss of Plane of Sky island 8. Eye of Veeshan Eye of Veeshan is a tier 3 raid encounter and the boss of Plane of Sky island 9. It is rooted in place inside the house. Eye of Veeshan is flanked by: Hand of Veeshan Wrath of Veeshan: PB AE 300', Unresistable (0) 1: Silence (6 sec) 2: Decrease Mana by 185. 3: Knockback 4: Snare